Thus, there is a high demand from both UE and BS vendors for channel simulators. Channel simulators are available as independent devices that can be integrated into the test setup or they can be part of the test device as independent hardware resource.
For NR, a generic channel model has been defined. The defined tap delays have a time resolution of pico seconds [ps]. Simulating the delays with a time resolution of pico seconds results in very high demands on the channel simulator.
For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 7,852,912 B2 shows an equalizer system with conventional channel simulator.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a measuring device and measuring method, which allow a simulation of propagation channels with a reduced hardware requirement.